Seline
|Celine, a character from the novels}} Seline is a recurring character and an antagonist who first appeared in the first episode of the eighth season of . She was employed by Caroline and Alaric as a nanny to watch over Josie and Lizzie. She is later revealed as the older adoptive sister of Sybil, and the second Siren with an unknown agenda towards the siphoner twins. Early History Before 750 B.C, she was banished from her village to an isolated island as a punishment for her psychic abilities. Initially, she inhabited the island alone, until another village girl with the same abilities washed upon the shore, Sybil. Later on, thanks to their shared gifts as psychics, they grew close, like sisters, related in everything but blood. Unknowingly, she managed to explore her powers and improve them to fulfill the deed of luring the sailors' ships to land upon the island she inhabited. Those sailors were from the very village that previously banished her and hence according to her, they deserved to be punished. She'd brutally kill them and along with Sybil, who had no clue about Seline's actions, they would eat their flesh, becoming cannibals. Years later, the truth was revealed and Sybil learned about the vile deeds her adoptive sister had been doing all along - dragging her along-side as well without knowing anything about it. Consequently, the latter sought to cleanse her soul from the filth that stained it and thus tried to commit suicide by jumping off the cliff. However, Seline found out what her sister had done and before the former met her end, she prayed to God for help, though another came. A strange man suddenly came out of nowhere, claiming to be Arcadius' spirit. The terms of the deal included that he would save her sister and make them both immortal, beautiful and eternally young, but in return, they would feed upon flesh and offer him the souls of the wicked. Seline accepted the deal and they were both turned into the Sirens, servants of Cade. 1790 Seline, along with Sybil, came to Mystic Falls searching for souls for Arcadius, though the witches caught their eye. While there they befriended Harvey Maxwell, the local metalsmith and learned of the witches spelling a metal work of his, the town bell. It is eluded to that they were the reason behind their discovery and were tried for witchcraft and burned at the stake. Before they took the bell, they lured Harvey through the tunnels underneath Mystic Falls to the Armory's vault. They are entrapped and in the secret room, Harvey would starve to death. At the same time, the Armory received a shipment from Mystic Falls that included the ancient Tuning Fork. Once trapped, Seline would be held captive there with Sybil for almost a century. 1882 & 1883 When Dalton St. John opened the Armory's vault, Sybil took control of him and caused chaos as she took away his humanity. Given this opportunity, Seline took her chance and was able to escape, leaving her sister behind in the process. A year after her escape, Dalton records that Seline returned to Mystic Fall; she searched for the bell, though she would not find it. 1917 Seline was in Monterey where she saw a ripper named Stefan Salvatore. She was planning on killing him (and send him to Cade) though when she looked into his mind, she saw a good person who was turned into a monster. Seline erased Stefan's memories of that moment and left. Becoming a Nanny Months after her sister was released from the Armory's Vault, Seline became the nanny of Josie and Lizzie Saltzman, having found out about their siphon nature. In the process, she started spying on the Mystic Falls Gang after her sister got free with Damon and Enzo's forced servitude. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Eight In Hello, Brother, In Today Will Be Different, In An Eternity of Misery, Seline's story was told by Sybil. She was an island girl who was banished to the island for having psychic abilities. One day, Sybil arrived on the island and Seline became her sister. She killed sailors, fed on them and forced her sister to feed on them too. When Sybil tried to kill herself she made a deal with Arcadius and became a siren. Georgie was caught by Seline when she broke into Alaric's house and Seline started controlling her. Later it's revealed that she sent Georgie to lock Alaric and free Sybil. When Georgie failed, Seline killed her and fed on her dead body. In Coming Home Was a Mistake, In Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell, In The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You, Seline was seen in a house, where she "sirened" the minds of its residents (Tammy) to accept her, and spent the Christmas with them. Bonnie and Enzo showed up and she talked to them about her story with Stefan. Bonnie helped Seline, by calling Alaric, and she told him that she needed to erase the psychic imprint that she created, otherwise they would be forever linked to her. After hearing her out, she then gave Bonnie and Enzo the tuning fork and they left. Later Seline met with Alaric and the twins, where she erased the girl's memories of her, breaking the link. In We Have History Together, Seline does not appear yet leaves a note for Sybil to find: "Hey, sissy. Looking for something? - Seline." Caroline finds out the reason behind for Seline cleaning and reorganizing her garage: to find the Mystic Falls antique church bell that was in Elizabeth Forbes' possession. Sometime since becoming the twins' nanny, she had found and taken the bell, much to Sybil's dismay. In The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch, Personality Seline is described as "a warm, nurturing nanny of two young kids by day, and a small-town girl trying to find her place in a dangerous world by night. Bonded to her new "family" in ways she can’t explain, Seline will fight desperately to protect the ones she loves". It is later revealed that Seline is the second siren and the adoptive sister of Sybil. Sybil describes her to have a hunger for vengeance against those who imprisoned her on the island all those thousands of years ago. Seline also has no problem killing people, specifically men, and she even goes as far as using those humans as a source of food and tricks the girl she considers her sister to eat them as well. Seline willingly ate human flesh both as a psychic and as a siren; this is evident when she fed off of sailors as a psychic and when she fed off of Georgie's corpse as a siren. Over the centuries, Seline seems to have become less malevolent and manipulative than she originally was, feeling remorse for what she did to her sister and planning for years to find an offering that she could give to Cade so that she could free them both from their curse, and that she was tired of the killings. Unlike her sister, Seline also seems to be more fearful and easier to intimidate as she looked startled when being threatened by Alaric, a mere mortal, and was visibly scared when Cade appeared. Despite being a siren, Seline showed that she cared deeply for Lizzie and Josie. Despite originally offering the twins to Cade, Seline worried that the twins would suffer if she did not remove the psychic link to herself, It also seems that she shows remorse for her victims similar to the way Stefan Salvatore did when he was a ripper, she kept lists of her victims. While it is unknown exactly when Seline started developing a conscience, over the centuries she was considered by Cade to be his greatest soul bringer, but a major turning point seemed to happen when she met Stefan as she saw him write the names of his victims on the wall. After she peered into his mind, she found no evil lurking in himself, only anguish and remorse, which had greatly affected her. Physical Appearance Seline is very beautiful and sometimes described as the hot nanny. She is of medium height with long, dark brown hair that is always seen down. She has round brown eyes and olive toned skin. She always wears light colored, conservative clothing that doesn't show much, which could be part of her cover as a nanny. Powers and Abilities |-|Human/Psychic= Seline possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a human/psychic. |-|Siren= Seline possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a Siren. Weaknesses |-|Human/Psychic= Seline had the typical weaknesses of a human/psychic. |-|Siren= Seline has the typical weaknesses of a Siren, however, seemingly (though not confirmed) she has lost her Immortality because she states that when she dies, Cade will torture she soul in hell. Relationships *Sybil and Seline (Adoptive Sisters/Former Allies) *Seline and Alaric, Caroline, Josie and Lizzie (Former Clients/Enemies) *Seline and Damon (Forced Allies) *Seline and Arcadius (Allies/Cade sired her) Appearances Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' (Mentioned) *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' Name * Seline is a Greek name and the meaning is "heaven; the moon". Seline is an alternate form of Celina (Latin, Greek). It is also a form of Selena. http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Seline Trivia * She was the nanny to two Siphoners, Josie and Lizzie Saltzman. * Seline is the second oldest creature known in TVD and TO universe. ** The first being Arcadius. * She was a cannibal as a Psychic by necessity but is now forced to be one to stay young and beautiful as a Siren. * Unlike Sybil, Seline's creature form has yet to be seen. * Seline has a similar name and physical appearance to the vampire, Celine, in The Vampire Diaries novel series. Quotes Gallery 8x01_Hello_Brother_4.jpg 801-016-Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png 801-017-Seline.png 801-035-Seline.png 801-052-Seline.png 801-053-Seline.jpg 801-056~Caroline-Seline.png 801-066~Caroline-Seline.png 802-010~Alaric-Seline.png 802-097~Alaric-Seline.png 802-098~Alaric-Seline.png 804-002~Sybil-Seline.png 804-006-Sybil-Seline.png 804-008~Sybil-Seline.png 804-026-Seline.png 804-028~Sybil-Seline.png 804-037~Georgie-Seline.png 804-039~Georgie-Seline.png 804-048~Sybil-Seline.png 804-049-Sybil-Seline.png 804-051~Sybil-Seline.png 804-064~Alaric-Seline.png 804-066~Sybil-Seline.png 804-085~Stefan~Sybil-Seline.png 804-087-Seline.png 804-088-Seline.png 804-097~Sybil-Seline.png 804-099~Sybil-Seline~Cade.png 804-101~Sybil-Seline-Cade.png 804-114~Georgie-Seline.png 804-116~Georgie-Seline.png 804-119-Seline.png 805-012~Alaric-Seline.png 805-013-Alaric-Seline.png 805-014-Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png 805-056-Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png 805-057-Seline.png 805-077-Seline.png 805-079-Seline~Josie~Lizzie.png 805-080-Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png 805-104~Alaric-Seline.png 806-003~Alaric-Seline.png 806-017-Seline.png 806-026-Seline.png 806-033~Damon~Sybil-Seline.png 806-037-Seline.png 806-041~Damon~Sybil-Seline.png 806-063-Seline.png 806-064-Damon-Sybil-Seline-Jossie-Lizzie.png 806-069-Seline~Cade.png 806-075-Seline~Cade.png 806-093~Sybil-Seline.png 807-051-Seline.png 807-053-Seline.png 807-067~Alaric-Seline.png 807-069~Bonnie~Enzo-Seline.png 807-075-Seline.png 807-077~Stefan-Seline.png 807-080~Bonnie~Enzo-Seline.png 807-083~Stefan-Seline.png 807-086-Seline.png 807-123~Alaric-Seline.png 808-031-Seline.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Sirens Category:Antagonists Category:Psychics